


晚宴

by EternalMoments



Series: 开演之时 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possession, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 他真诚地希望在旁人眼中，他泛红的脸颊（感谢脂粉）只是紧张，微微发抖的身躯只是劳累，手心和脊背的汗水只是炎热。*cp：米加（侦助）。女装 & 道具。因为荷哥出场费太贵了，所以还是只有pwp嘞！
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 开演之时 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	晚宴

马修穿梭在提琴和钢琴交融的奏鸣中。这本来应该是一场曼妙而雅致的假面舞会，来来往往的与会者身着繁复的裙摆和披肩，轻快而柔美的色彩群层层不息地从马修身边掠过。如果有心仔细留意，他会惊叹于那些样式繁多的蕾丝、领结、缎带和堆褶，但他光是保持着站立或者行走的正常姿势就已经费尽了全部精神。他的镂空花边手套已经被汗湿了大半，裹在下边的手指紧紧攥着一个柔和的弧度，他还得小心不能用力过猛，把下边的支撑给挤坏了——他的 **裙子** 。

“嘿，马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德的声音从微型耳麦里中响起来，“你还好吗？”

马修忍住翻白眼的冲动。尽管他戴着面具，这里也没有人认识他，但他还是希望不要吓跑任何一位有可能想要接近“她”的绅士，毕竟，他们今夜的目标可能就在其中。

“噢当然了，”阿尔弗雷德仿佛恍然大悟似的，“不用勉强说话。我会给你指示的。”

马修张了张嘴，但还是决定闭上。他实在不能想象自己现在说话会变成什么样子——不是能够装出甜美的女性声线的问题，而是他是否会一不小心漏出呻吟声的问题。骂阿尔弗雷德的机会多的是，他一点也不想让现在的自己听起来像是在求欢。他真诚地希望在旁人眼中，他泛红的脸颊（感谢脂粉）只是紧张，微微发抖的身躯只是劳累，手心和脊背的汗水只是炎热。

他并着双腿往餐桌边挪了挪，路过的侍者问他要不要来一小杯香槟，他摇摇头谢绝了。他松开精致脆弱的裙角，抬起手轻轻握住桌沿，以支撑自己的身体。他微微松了一口气，但是阿尔弗雷德放进他身体里的那玩意儿并不打算就此放过他——一枚跳蛋，正恪尽职守地持续震动着碾压他的前列腺。他的内壁在刺激下不断产生粘液，除此之外还有阿尔弗雷德留在里面的精液，他甚至觉得自己能听到嗡嗡的水声，让他不得不他咬牙切齿地庆幸阿尔弗雷德至少记得用肛塞把他的后穴堵上。

稍一放松，他的意识就开始恍惚。阿尔弗雷德的声音把他叫了回来，“马蒂，往你的左手边走三步。”

他深吸了一口气。阿尔弗雷德问，“走得动吗？”

马修微微点了点头，他知道阿尔弗雷德看得见。果然，阿尔弗雷德说：“好。就现在。”

马修缓缓转向左手边，数着步子往前走。他每走一步，他内部的那个凸起就被跳蛋欢快地沿着褶皱的弧度挤压一遍，他咬住嘴唇，手指死死掐进手心里，他两腿发软、脚步虚浮，真的，他光是站在这里就竭尽全力了——而阿尔弗雷德对他的要求只是站在这里，甚至没告诉他目标究竟长什么样——“到时候你就会知道了”。

阿尔弗雷德说的时刻来临的时候，马修其实并没有明白是怎么一回事儿。他觉得自己可能失去了一瞬间的意识，因为内壁包裹着的跳蛋忽然以数倍的频率跳动起来——之前的震动已经让他快要受不了了，原来还有更大的马力？——回过神来，他已经倒在了一个高大健壮的男人怀里，而面具也十分懂事地掉在了地上。马修在男人的怀里颤抖不已。他抓住男人的袖子，试图让自己站直，但是他的腿好像不听使唤。他想要慌忙道歉，却又想要抑制住喘息，最后变成了语无伦次地嘶嘶吸着气。在羞愧、屈辱和快感的多重刺激下，泪水爬上了他的眼眶。

那个人似乎是刚好路过，顺势接住了一位摔倒的娇弱“女性”。他很快就发现马修根本站不起来，于是扶住他的肩膀，让他靠到自己身上。在帮助马修起身的过程中，他自然而然地看到了马修的脸——以最适合示弱和取宠的俯视角度——显然，非常奏效，男人的神色一滞，就连马修都注意到了男人的反应。他用微薄的理智得出了结论：这就是阿尔弗雷德的目标。

一个涉事人口贩卖和器官交易的地下商人。据说这名商人对符合某些特征的女性有特殊的癖好。

阿尔弗雷德没有告诉马修关于这名商人的具体描述。他似乎在拿到这次案件的相关资料的第一瞬间就决定好了要如何处理这件事。他跟弗朗西斯一起安排了这次赴宴，并（照着目标的口味）为马修设计了一个新造型：金色披肩长发，立体分明的、但在脂粉的作用下变得柔和许多的五官，浅紫色长裙，绸质颈圈，垂及手肘的袖口由两朵纯白的蝴蝶结收紧，缀了一圈蕾丝的边沿正好垂落到地面，遮住深紫色的低跟鞋尖——他们的目标喜欢身材高挑的女性，而他的鞋跟让他的总身高正好卡在了范围的顶端。

男人的右手环上马修的肩头，“我带您去休息室。”

“跟他去，马蒂。我把那里清空了。”阿尔弗雷德在耳机里说。

于是马修勉强点点头。男人扶着马修穿过人群和餐桌，将他带进宴会厅一角的休息室。他们进门之后，马修听到“喀哒”一声。男人把休息室的门从内侧反锁上了。男人引导着他来到休息室中央的长沙发上，马修小心翼翼地坐下，但禁不住跳蛋随着动作幅度朝他的深处激烈地顶撞，他终于忍不住漏出了一声喘息。

男人的手扶上他发烫的脸颊。冰凉的掌心让他觉得很舒服，但他克制住了想要贴近他的危险想法。男人抬起他的下巴，注视他的脸庞，马修也得以观察男人的面容：一张冷硬的面庞，浅金的头发在额前整齐地竖起，苍绿色的眼睛，最引人注目的是眉骨上的那道伤疤。

就在马修的视线刚落在那道伤疤上的时候，男人闷哼了一声，身子往一旁滑落下去。

“马蒂，你不会对着这家伙的脸心动了吧！”阿尔弗雷德夸张的叫喊声响起来。

不是耳机里的声音。马修迟钝地眨了眨眼睛。男人的脸就这样忽然从他的视线里消失了，变成了西装革履的阿尔弗雷德。虽然阿尔弗雷德并没有和他一起进入宴会厅，但看来他也稍微装扮了一下，颇有一副纨绔子弟的模样。

马修瞥了一眼脚下，男人已经失去了意识，躺在地上。阿尔弗雷德把手中的电击枪丢到一旁，蹲在地上把男人五花大绑，接着冲他补了一脚，把他塞到了窗帘后边。

暂时处理完他们的目标之后，阿尔弗雷德冲回到马修身边，使劲擦了擦他的脸——刚刚男人摸过的地方，然后亲了亲他的嘴唇。马修意识到自己可以放松下来了。他长长地吐出一口气——或者说，一声绵长的呻吟，往阿尔弗雷德身上靠过去。

阿尔弗雷德的手伸到他身后，拉开背上的拉链，把沉重的裙子褪了下来。扯下上半身的裙子后，阿尔弗雷德先解开了缠着马修的胸腹的束胸，马修的呼吸立刻轻松了不少，上半身也不必在坚硬的束胸的强迫下挺着，他放任自己瘫软在了阿尔弗雷德怀中。阿尔弗雷德托着他的肩膀将他平放到沙发上，然后抬起他的腰，把厚重的裙子整个扯下来。在这个过程中，每一点微小的翻转、侧身和起伏都牵动着他的内壁，但至少，现在他不用再压抑自己的喘息了。

阿尔弗雷德毫无耐心地把裙撑拆了个七零八落，一点都看不出它本来的样子。在脱下马修的衬裤之前，阿尔弗雷德坏笑着揉了一下马修的重要部位——不仅仅是因为阿尔弗雷德熟知那个位置，而且那里已经变得非常容易辨认：被马修鼓胀的前端撑起，并且因为前液而湿透了。马修尖叫着颤抖了一下。他觉得自己几乎就要射精了。

“马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德似乎还想多捉弄马修一会儿，以近乎折磨的速度把衬裤和内衣缓缓扒下来之后，他扫视着马修的全身上下，回到马修深陷情欲的神情上，“你这幅模样还真是不得了啊。”

“怪谁啊……”马修虚弱地说。

阿尔弗雷德笑着亲吻马修。他们交换温暖潮湿的呼吸和津液，低语和浅吟。马修的双手环上阿尔弗雷德宽阔的肩膀，将他们贴得更紧。

阿尔弗雷德的手摸向马修的下体，那里面还有一个跳蛋在忠实地将马修一步步推向极乐的高潮。阿尔弗雷德小心地取出肛塞，半透明的液体从道具的圆头到马修的后庭入口连成一条藕断丝连的细线，和随后就沿着马修臀部的曲线流下的液体一起，闪着晶莹而色情的反光。

然后是更深一些的跳蛋。阿尔弗雷德的手指摸到跳蛋的引线，开始向外拉扯的时候，马修警告性地抓挠他的肩头，在亲吻的间隙中说：“慢点……”

但阿尔弗雷德无情地吻住他，一口气将跳蛋整个扯出了后穴。马修的叫喊声被埋在阿尔弗雷德的吻里，突如其来的刺激过于强烈，让他射了出来。温热的精液落在阿尔弗雷德的衬衫上和他袒露的小腹上。高潮过后的马修软软地倒在沙发上，喘着气，什么也看不到、听不到，唯有阿尔弗雷德的亲吻和抚摸带来的感受分外鲜明。他拽住阿尔弗雷德的袖子，摸到他一身西装三件套。他有些不满地扯了扯阿尔弗雷德的领带，阿尔弗雷德已经把他扒了个干净，自己怎么还裹着全套衣装？

今夜的阿尔弗雷德似乎铁了心要捉弄马修。他捉住马修的手，吻了吻他的指尖，放到自己的心口，让他抓住衬衣以稳住身体，然后开始把手指探入马修柔软的后穴。他非常容易就进去了。事实上，他们在晚宴之前就做了充足的准备工作——如果不把那称作另一场欢爱的话——在阿尔弗雷德帮马修穿上这套繁重复杂的裙子时，束胸的过程把马修弄得气喘吁吁、满面潮红，于是阿尔弗雷德就没忍住提前品尝了一轮。

很难说这是不是引发了他把玩具往马修的里边塞的恶作剧灵感的直接原因，但绝对逃脱不了干系。

就连马修脖子上的颈圈，其存在的一半原因也是为了遮住阿尔弗雷德留下的吻痕。

阿尔弗雷德的阴茎挺入马修体内、顶上前列腺的时候，马修的性器颤巍巍地又站了起来。但他忽然感受到一种奇妙的、冰凉的触感——阿尔弗雷德的抚摸通常是滚烫的，而且他觉得阿尔弗雷德的手应该分别在他的腰肢和胸口，至于嘴唇，正和他的激烈地交缠着——那是什么在触碰他的阴茎？直到这温和的触碰随着阴茎的膨胀让他感到一些疼痛的时候，他发现：那是一个阴茎环。

马修下意识地伸手去摸阴茎环，想要把它取下来，但阿尔弗雷德又抓住了他的手。他挣扎了一下，想要甩开阿尔弗雷德，结果被阿尔弗雷德顺势缠住了十指。他张嘴想要抗议，在胸腔中组织好的语句，到了喉咙里，就被阿尔弗雷德结结实实的挺入撞成了破碎的呻吟。

阿尔弗雷德坏心眼极了，每一下都故意朝着他的前列腺顶，他越接近高潮，越想要高潮，却越说不出话来。他呜咽着在阿尔弗雷德手中和身下抽搐痉挛，而始作俑者却在这时贴近他的耳朵，对他说话。

“呐马蒂……”

阿尔弗雷德贴到马修耳边，用缓慢而低沉的声音说——即使这样马修也只是勉强听到了他在说什么——毕竟与此同时阿尔弗雷德还在用嘴唇蹭着他的耳廓、唇间溢出的湿热气息直往他的耳朵深处扑，和下身被限制的欲望一起剥夺了他的绝大多数注意力，“要是你真的是个女孩的话，我们早就有孩子了吧？”

“嗯……？”马修迷迷糊糊地理解着阿尔弗雷德的话。直到他忽然感觉到阿尔弗雷德的手揉上他的肚子，他才反应过来，有些难受地挣扎起来，“不要……”

“不要什么？孩子？”阿尔弗雷德无辜地发问，手指却找到了那块被他埋入其中的阴茎撑得微微突起的位置，略微使劲，自外向内挤压马修的小腹。

马修艰难地、却抑制不住色情地啜泣了一声。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己又硬了一圈。

“不……肚子，”马修好不容易才将支离破碎的音节组织成句子，他把腰往下沉，试图躲开阿尔弗雷德按压着他的小腹的手指，结果只让后穴将阿尔弗雷德吞得更深，“不要按那里……”

不，不对，不止那些。不要阴茎环、不要再捉弄他……但他残破不堪的理智只来得及想起当下最迫切的渴求。

“喔。”阿尔弗雷德假装了然，意犹未尽地在那块隆起处捏了一下，换来马修触电似的颤抖和难耐的呻吟。他的手回到马修的胸前，揉搓红肿发硬的乳头。

马修平时注重锻炼，胸膛本就有着曲线优美的起伏，也有着绝妙的手感和令人赞叹的敏感度。阿尔弗雷德的指尖沿着马修的乳晕画圈，思考着如果他们是女性的话——会更像他们的妈妈，胸脯或许并非傲人，但足够精雕细琢。

阿尔弗雷德显然不会记得婴孩时期的他是如何跟马修争抢母亲的哺乳，但这无关紧要，他只要现在拥有马修的全部便足够了。

“那……孩子，你想要吗？”

“我，”马修扭动着身子，每一片绯红的肌肤都想要往阿尔弗雷德身上贴，又在蹭到衣冠楚楚的黑西外套和白衬衫的时候沮丧地退回去，转而去找阿尔弗雷德的手掌和嘴唇。他完全没有意识在阿尔弗雷德在说什么，或许对自己在说什么也毫无自觉，只有本能的驱使，“我想要……你……”

“好啊。”

阿尔弗雷德一边含上马修的乳首，一边含糊地说道。随着他的舔弄、吮吸，马修开始大声呻吟，手指插入阿尔弗雷德后脑勺的发间。阿尔弗雷德的唾液和马修的汗水混杂在一起，浸湿了那团小巧的肉块，有时阿尔弗雷德怀疑那里面也会有液体溢出。现在他甚至开始思考：如果他们有孩子，这里会有乳汁流出来吗？

他们会哺育那个孩子。那个孩子会和阿尔弗雷德或马修长得一模一样（毕竟他们俩就长了一张一模一样的面庞），有着小天使般的金发，粉嫩的嘴唇和银铃似的笑声。阿尔弗雷德希望那个孩子更像马修一些，至少有马修那样靛紫色的眸子；然后他的爱就会变成双倍，或者平方，相等地给予他们两人，马修也——

……等等。

他会爱那个孩子。马修也会。

那么马修就不再是 **只** 属于他的了。

“还是不要了。”阿尔弗雷德干脆地放弃了不切实际的想象，一不留神在啃咬马修的乳头时多用了一些力气，马修吃痛呜咽了一下——哦是的，阿尔弗雷德再度肯定了自己的想法，当然也不能让马修承受哺乳的疼痛——显然，他们要是真的有孩子，那孩子绝对不会比阿尔弗雷德省事一星半点儿。

如果马修此时还清醒的话，他会深表赞同。可惜马修并不。他扯着阿尔弗雷德的头发，含混不清地梗咽着。他已经不知道自己在抗拒些什么、渴求些什么，他的脑中仿佛一团浆糊，混满了甜蜜的糖浆和汁液，浓稠得没法搅动，他只知道自己想要……某种释放，某种终点。

“你只属于我……对吗，马蒂？”

“阿尔、阿尔……”马修答不上来，他应该说“是的、是的、一直如此”，可他连自己的名字都忘记了，无意识地重复着一个刻进了他的本能里的名字。他被紧紧抱住，深深亲吻，全部侵占，他只知道那是阿尔弗雷德，全都是阿尔弗雷德。

“告诉我，马蒂，你只属于我。”阿尔弗雷德厮磨着他的耳畔，“我就让你高潮……”

高潮这两个字重新点亮了马修的意识，让他想起来这是他想要的、需要的东西。他挣扎着找回呼吸，从胸中拼凑词句，学着阿尔弗雷德告诉他的话，断断续续地说：“我只属于……属于你。”

他好像又想起了一个崭新的、美丽的单词，喘着气补充道，“……永远地。”

他听到阿尔弗雷德沙哑、低沉的声音。他模模糊糊地辨认出了阿尔弗雷德的意思，他也想要这么告诉阿尔弗雷德，但是转眼他被淹没在了激荡的、持续的、几乎成了疼痛的高潮里。他被尽数包裹，被吞噬殆尽，在成了一片白茫茫世界的意识中，他刚刚听到的声音温柔地回荡着：“我爱你，马蒂。”

马修发出一声满足的叹息，闭上眼睛。他抱住那个声音的主人，像要回到他们曾经共享同一个子宫之时那般紧紧贴在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> *关于乳头的液体：学名叫“乳头溢液”，并不会有，如果有的话就是病态发育，建议去看医生。小黄书害人啊诸君！
> 
> *最初想到这个普雷的时候有过另一个版本，是北米双子探戈舞者设定。这个设定要更加病一点，完全就是独占欲米。概要是：米和加一直是探戈搭档，双子舞者（男男探戈我爱555，“那对双子是为彼此而生的舞者”）。新来的舞者露指名要和加搭档，显然米是不愿意的，故意给不得不和露搭档的加使绊子：就是往他里边塞跳蛋、然后在他们尝试练习的时候故意打开。  
> 加倒在练习室。露把加送去医务室（？），加在难受的过程中因为觉得露的体温低、凉凉的很舒服所以无意识地往他身上蹭，被米看到了，成为了后来惩罚加的借口（笑）。把加送到医务室的床上，露正觉得奇怪，想要摸加的脸的时候，米出现、赶走了露。这里可以加个贞操带。毕竟没有裙撑遮掩，需要优秀的裤子或者内裤掩饰一下。加因为跳蛋的刺激勃起的阴茎被限制在贞操带里边，钥匙在米手里。其他就是和上面差不多的展开。


End file.
